creepypasta_memofandomcom-20200214-history
A word from eyelessJack
To all those who do not agree with my methods. To all those who do not like how I run things. Please, keep in mind, that I have been running this memo since approximately late February-early March. Before this time, the Creepypasta memo was a chaotic mess with no sense of up or down. People would open it, gather friends, and then go to bed, leaving their visitors to fall victim to others who were rude or in some way abusive. Sometimes people would come in while the memo was without an OP and sit for hours, sometimes days, preventing anyone from taking command. That is exactly why, when the opportunity finally arose, I seized control of the memo, and registered it under my handle, eyelessJack. I have control over who can rule and who must leave. I have say over what is permitted and what is not. Those who are around long enough, and prove to me that they know the rules, and can adhere by them, may eventually gain the stasus of OP on an occaisional basis, and then be raised to being OP the moment I see them come in. If you're truly special, and have your handle registered, then you have a chance at becoming a SOP, or as we have lovingly nicknamed them, a knight of the memo. For a long time, my only purpose was to prevent ill-mannered people from sticking around, and to give others the chance to take charge. I had no rules but common sense. I was leniant with people who apologized, even when others said not to bother. But my kindness and leniancy was repayed with rudeness and cruelty. As problems arose, rules had to be made. Finally, to keep track of those in charge, and of the rules that were made, this wiki was created. I have been in several memos before, and I have been in charge of several as well. Things that were a common problem were addressed in the rules to avoid future hassle. When new problems came about, a new rule was put in place to prevent it later. I do not make these rules because it's fun. I do not enjoy behaving like a bitch, but I refuse to be walked on like a rug. More often than not, if you are on the Akick list for many weeks, I will reconsider your ban if I can be convinced that you understand what you did to earn being banned. I am, unlike many, not a cruel person. If you go from being rude to downright abusive, however, then I will not reconsider your ban even with apology. That was why the Wall of Shame exists. To remind myself, and the other OPs and regulars of the memo who earned themselves a permanent exile, and why. I have tried to be nice, but you don't govern a city by treating everyone as if they were sweet, innocent, never-do-wrong kittens. If you're going to act like a worthless dog, you'll be treated like one. If you act like a civilized human being, you'll be treated with respect. I will not deny that now and then, emotions flare and get out of hand. Sometimes things are said that are not meant. I have times like that quite often, I'm not ashamed to admit. That is why I have certain people regularly in charge, such as Blue or Dingo. I do not target people simply for being annoying. I would be a horrible person if I banned someone just for that. No, no. Unlike some I have met, I try to keep my rules as reasonable as possible. If you don't like it, there's absolutely no reason for you to stay. I would add more to this, but I don't think I can explain this to you any better without sounding redundant.